Just friends?
by gentlesongs
Summary: A Brittana story: Santana and Brittany are best friends, but what happens when the girls realize that they are attracted to one another. Will they stop making out or will they take the next step?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some parts of this first chapter is from 2x4 (Duets), but with my twist on it. The girls have not discovered scissoring and are only making out... For now. :)

Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee or any of these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I love your sweet lady kisses San" Brittany whispered in delight.

"Mhm" Santana mumbled continuing to kiss Brittany's neck.

Brittany loved these snuggling sessions with her Latina best friend. Santana Lopez was undeniably the hottest girl on McKinley High - some would say that her body was a gift sent straight from God himself. It was hard for guys and even for girls to keep their eyes off of Santana whenever she walked by. And Brittany was a lucky girl who got to make out with this goddess.

The two best friends had been making out in secret since that one time when Santana had offered to teach Brittany how to kiss. It all started in 9th grade before Noah Puckerman's party.

 _Santana Lopez looked bomb - she looked at herself in the mirror in Brittany's room while perfecting her makeup. Santana and Brittany were getting ready together for Puck's party, as they always did before any party. As Santana was admiring herself in the mirror her eyes made contact with Brittany's who was sitting on the bed starring at Santana with a gloomy look on her face._

 _"What's up Britt?" Santana asked and turned to Brittany._

 _"I just.. I just wish I.. I don't know..." Brittany said looking away._

 _Santana walked up to her best friend's bed._

 _"Britt, you can tell me" Santana said sincerely as she sat down next to Brittany._

 _"It's just that.. Mike is gonna be there, and you know we have been talking for awhile now.. And I mean it is a party, he is probably gonna kiss me" Brittany replied poutingly._

 _"And that is a problem because...?" Santana questioned, as she was looking confused at her best friend._

 _"Well, of course it wouldn't be a problem for you, I mean you kiss tons of guys. But I - I have never kissed a guy before... What if I do it wrong, or what if I'm not good..." Brittany mumbled shrugging._

 _Brittany looked really worried about this situation, which in reality wasn't that big of a deal Santana thought._

 _"Britt" Santana started as she picked up a piece of Brittany's hair and tucked the strand behind her ear. "You don't need to stress about this, you're gonna do just fine." Santana assured her, but Brittany didn't look very convinced. Santana suddenly came up with an idea._

 _"Do you want to practice?" Santana asked and Brittany looked astonished by the question._

 _"W- what?" She stuttered as she looked at Santana with wide eyes._

 _"If you want, I can kiss you, and then you don't have to be worried about kissing Mike!" Santana stated proudly feeling like a genius for solving the situation._

 _"Do you really want to kiss me?" Brittany asked eagerly._

 _"I mean, it is for practicing purpose, it will be for a good cause" Santana replied, not wanting Brittany to think that this meant something more than it actually did._

 _"Of course, practicing purpose. Got it!" Brittany said excitingly._

 _"Let's just keep it to ourselves though Britt" Santana said as she knew that Brittany didn't always know what to share with others and what not to._

 _"It will be our secret San" Brittany promised smiling at Santana. Brittany loved secrets._

 _Santana giggled at Brittany's exciting face. Santana wanted to avoid the awkward conversation about the kiss. Here goes nothing she thought to herself and leaned in and their lips connected._

Ever since that day the two girls had been kissing and making out, without anyone knowing. It was amazing to have a make out buddy, they were kind of friends with benefits - without the sex part of course.

Santana pulled away from Brittany, Brittany groaned as she was unhappy with the sudden break from kissing. Santana laughed at Brittany. "Sorry Britt, but we should get ready for Puck's party" Santana said as she sat up on the bed putting her hair up in a messy bun.

Brittany crossed her arms, "I'd rather just lay her and make out" she said with a pouty face. Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany softly on the lips.

"Me too, but we need to get to that party" Santana said and kissed Brittany's cheek before she got off of the bed and walked up to the mirror. "I want's to get my mack on, I'm like a lizard." Santana said and began putting make up on. "I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food" she continued.

Brittany knew that Santana was going to have sex with Puck tonight, they always hooked up on parties. Brittany was still a virgin, she was about as nervous about sex as she had been about her first kiss. Maybe she should just ask Santana to teach her, the kiss thing had really been working out well. But Brittany knew that it was weird, she couldn't ask that of her best friend. Brittany finally got up and started getting ready along with her best friend, Santana smiled.

Santana really loved her best friend, sometimes she wondered if she loved her too much. She could just get her mack on right her and right now with Brittany. But no, that was weird, they were best friends. She'll just have to settle with Puck, besides, he was really good in bed and knew exactly how to please Santana. It was for the best to stick with him.

When the time came for the girls to head off to the party, both of them looked hot as fuck. Santana was wearing a black tight minidress revealing her sexy legs and her hair was in loose curls. Brittany wore a pair of leather shorts and a white tank top, and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Santana could glimpse a pink bra under Brittany's top, totally a turn on she thought to herself. Okay, she needed to get to this party now - she needed someone to please her needs because she was loosing it.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked Brittany and raised her pinky. "Absolutely" Brittany said and linked her pinky with Santana's and so the two best friends took off to the party. If they only knew what the night would have in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not owe Glee or any of these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Santana spotted Puck as she walked into the house full of partying students mainly from MH. Puck was standing next to the beer pong table trying to coach one of his friends, he really took this serious. He was clearly already drunk, and Santana had to fight every urge inside her body not to walk straight up to him and bring him to a room upstairs as she didn't want to come of as "easy". Besides, she needed some alcohol in her system if she was to deal with a drunken Puck.

"Santanaaaa" A football guy who's name Santana had forgotten came up to the Latina and put his arm around her. "Looking good girl, let's get you something to drink" he said. Santana let go of Brittany's pinky and got dragged into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Santana was greeted by whistling jocks, she smiled as she leaned back on the kitchen island, she loved the attention. Santana and the guys did plenty of shots of tequila, it didn't take long for the alcohol to kick in. Santana left the kitchen with a plastic mug in her hand containing vodka mixed with redbull, she spotted Brittany talking to some of the members from glee club. Ugh why was she talking to that Rachel Berry hobbit. It made Santana slightly annoyed.

"What's up with the evil look" Puck whispered in Santana's ear as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Santana smiled before she turned around and faced Puck.

"It's my resting bitch face" she smirked at him.

"You look really hot tonight babe" Puck said while checking the Latina out, from top to toe.

"Don't I always?" Santana asked teasingly.

"You do, but do you know what would be hotter?" Puck put a hand on the Latina's waist. "You and me, upstairs" Puck leaned slowly towards Santana for a kiss.

Their lips were only inches apart when Santana whispered "It would, but first I think we should play a game of beer pong" Santana pulled away.

Puck groaned "You are gonna kill me" he said but followed the Latina to the beer pong table.

Santana felt as if she was in control, that's how she wanted it to be. And as horny as she was, she loved to tease.

Brittany was in the middle of a rather boring conversation with Rachel Berry when she looked over at the beer pong table and spotted Santana and Puck playing against some jocks from school. Puck had his hand on Santana's waist. If Brittany didn't know Santana and Puck personally she would totally think that they were a couple. They never talked at school, and if they did they were kind of mean to each other. But as soon as there was a party they would hook up, Santana had even told Brittany that she sometimes would go over to Puck's at school nights just so they could get it on. Brittany didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of Santana being with Puck. She was still watching them when she saw Puck's hand moving down towards Santana's ass but Santana grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear. Puck had a satisfied look on his face. What was this feeling she felt inside? It couldn't be... Could it? It totally was - she was feeling jealous. Brittany had to fight the urge of walking up to them, who knows what would come out of her mouth. The blonde needed distraction and Rachel was not doing a great job. Brittany knocked back her double vodka and did what she did best - she danced.

Santana had just whispered that if Puck could win this game of beer pong he would be rewarded in no time, when she saw a figure moving to the music in the corner of her eye, it could only be her best friend. She looked at the direction where the movements came from and indeed was it her best friend. Brittany was the best dancer Santana ever did know of, and with some alcohol in her system and at parties, the dancing became more daring and more sexy. Puck had also noticed Brittany dancing.

"Damn, she has got some nice moves" he said impressively.

"She sure does" Santana said biting her lip.

Brittany looked at Santana's way and they made eye contact. Santana was extremely turned on by Brittany's dancing, she needed her needs to be pleased now or she would explode.

"Come on" She grabbed Puck's hand and lead him to the staircase.

Damn it, Brittany thought to herself. There she was, leaving with Puck. Brittany knew that Santana was turned on by _her_ , so why was she leaving with _Puck_? What had _he_ done to deserve a reward?

Santana dragged Puck upstairs, he was barely catching up with her. They entered Puck's bedroom and Santana slammed the door behind her and pushed Puck on his bed.

"You are so hot" effused Puck.

Santana straddled his hips and pressed her body against his, she crashed her lips against his and kissed him hungrily. Puck was taken by surprised and moaned into Santana's mouth, she usually wasn't _this_ forward. She reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, she threw it on the floor. Puck's fingers wandered down the Latina's body and when he reached her ass he squeezed it while pushing her closer to him. Santana could feel Puck getting hard and started grinding her hips against his. She was so wet.

"Take me now" Santana cried between kisses.

"That's my plan" Puck ensured her.

"Do you have a condom?" Santana breathed.

"Fuck! It's in my wallet!" Puck pulled away from Santana

"Don't you have any laying around in your room?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Puck stood up and began walking back and forth furiously.

"Chill! What's the big deal, just ask someone for one" Santana said simply.

"It's not it, that's not the fucking problem Santana!" Puck raised his voice and punched the wall hard out of rage.

Santana flinched. That escalated quickly, Santana was not used to seeing Puck like this. He was a rough guy and he got into a lot of fights but he was never like this when he was around her.

"Jeez, chill, what _is_ the problem?"

"The fucking problem is that I fucking gave my wallet to Ryan so that he could go and buy more beer." He started, he took a few deep breaths trying to regain control. "But I forgot that there is more money in there than it usually is." He kept breathing heavily. "There is like 1000 bucks in there Santana. From my parents since they will be gone for awhile." Puck buried his head in his hands in frustration.

"Oh" Santana said as she realized the problem, Puck had all right to be upset. Ryan was the biggest fucking thief ever, everyone knew that.

"FUCKING HELL!" Puck yelled and used all his force and punched the wall again.

Santana jumped, she didn't like this side of Puck, it kind of freaked her out.

The door flew open and there stood Brittany. "What the hell is going on here?!" Brittany outburst

She first looked at Santana who was sitting on the bed, she could glimpse fear in the Latina's eyes, she then moved her eyes towards Puck who looked as if he was about to loose it. She saw blood dripping from his hand to the floor.

Brittany's eyes turned black. "What the hell did you do to her?" she articulated every single word.

Santana had never seen Brittany like this. It all happened so fast, she realized what this must have looked like. She got up to her feet and rushed to Brittany.

"No no no Britt, it's not what it seems like!" The words fell out of Santana's mouth, she grabbed Brittany's hands.

"He punched the wall because he has been robbed" Santana continued. "Brittany, look at me!" Finally Brittany looked away from Puck, however she wasn't convinced.

"I am fine! Let's just walk home Britt" Santana attempted to get Brittany to walk out of the room with her, but the blonde didn't move.

"If you ever touch her, no, if you ever as much as glance at her..." Brittany started "I _will_ kill you" she threatened him.

"I believe you" Puck said and put his hands up in defense.

Brittany finally gave in and let the Latina guide her downstairs, they walked to Brittany's house holding hands all the way. None of them said a word.

"Are you're parents home" Santana asked and broke the silence.

Brittany shook her head no. Okay, so Brittany wasn't gonna talk, Santana thought to herself. When they arrived to the house Brittany let go of Santana's hand and checked her pockets looking for the key, eventually she found it and unlocked the door. She held the door up for Santana and the Latina walked pass her. The walked together upstairs, Santana sat down on Brittany's bed and watched Brittany pulling out her drawers to look for pajamas for the girls. Brittany had never acted this way before and Santana was kind of freaked out.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Santana broke the silence for the second time as she couldn't stand it anymore.

Brittany stopped what she was doing. "No" she whispered barely audible.

Brittany could feel her eyes burning.

"Are you crying Brittany?" Santana got up and took Brittany's hand and turned her around so that they faced each other.

Tears began streaming down the blonde's face. "I- I just got so scared. I was so afraid that he had hurt you" she sobbed.

Santana hugged Brittany tight. "I am just fine" she whispered into Brittany's ear as she held her in her arms.

They stood there, in the middle of the room, hugging for minutes. Finally they let go, Santana wiped away the remaining tears on Brittany's face and they smiled at each other.

"We should get some sleep, it has been a crazy night" Santana said and pulled out two oversized t-shirt from Brittany's drawer and handed one over to her.

"Yea.." Brittany said.

The girls got undressed and changed into their t-shirts. Santana couldn't help but take a glimpse on Brittany's fit stomach. So hot.

Santana turned around to go and turned the light off, and as she did Brittany looked at the Latina's ass - she'd tap that.

Santana crawled onto the bed and cuddled up to Brittany. They laid there facing each other for minutes, listening to each other's breathing until they were synchronized. Santana broke the eye contact and glanced at Brittany's lips. Brittany had noticed the sudden change and decided to make a move. She cupped Santana's chin and leaned in slowly. She kissed her gently. To Brittany's relief Santana kissed her back. They would kiss all the time but this was different.

Santana put her hand on Brittany's waist and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together. They were still kissing gently but Santana could feel how she craved more. She ran her tongue down Brittany's bottom lip and luckily Brittany accepted the offer. Their breathing got heavier. Brittany let go of Santana's chin and let her fingers wander down her neck, to her collarbones and finally down to her chest. Brittany cupped one breast in her hand and kneaded it carefully. Santana let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

Santana smoothly wen't from laying next to Brittany to straddling her hips without breaking the kiss. Everything got more intense, the innocent moment of gently kissing was over. Brittany traced her hands down to Santana's ass and squeezed it as she pulled her closer. Their sexes were practically touching through the fabric of the girls panties. Santana cupped both of Brittany's breasts and kneaded them, Brittany moaned loudly. Santana got turned on by Brittany's moan, more than she was prepared to. She could feel herself leaking through her panties, and out off reflex she pulled away.

"Santanaaa..." Brittany breathed out showing her displeasure of the Latina pulling away.

"I'm sorry Britt, I just- I just can't" Her breathing was still heavy.

"Did I do anything wrong" the blonde asked worriedly

"No no! It's just, we are drunk, you're a virgin, we are best friends, we would basically break all the rules" Santana explained.

"But do you, or do you not want to have sex with me?" Brittany asked straight out.

Santana was caught off guard by the question. "Um.. Brittany, we shouldn't"

"Why?"

"Because of all the things I just listed?"

"So what if we are drunk, you have sex all the time when you're waisted. So what if I'm a virgin, someone has to be my first right? So what if we are best friends, we make out all the time which I am pretty sure that most friends doesn't do. Rules don't apply to us, San"

Santana was shocked by Brittany's determination about this, and she couldn't argue against because what came out of Brittany's mouth this time was for once actually very accurate. But Santana still couldn't have sex with Brittany being drunk.

"Okay, but I'm not having sex with you when I'm drunk" Santana began.

Brittany looked confused, she had just given the best arguments ever and Santana still refused. She gave Santana a sad look.

 _"Listen,_ I'm not having sex with you when I'm drunk _because"_ Santana began again.

Brittany listened carefully.

"You are more special than that. I have sex with Puck when I'm drunk because I'm horny as fuck and I don't really care about his feeling, neither does he. But _you, you_ are important." Santana continued.

"And I might be drunk and horny as fuck right this moment, and I want to have sex with you here and now - _trust_ me"

Brittany smiled.

"But if we're gonna have sex it's gonna be when we are sober, okay?"

"So... Maybe tomorrow?" Brittany asked eagerly.

Santana laughed. "Yea, maybe tomorrow Britt." Santana was still straddling Brittany, she leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before she lay next to her again.

Brittany clasped Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I love you Santana"

"I love you too Brittany"


End file.
